Taavoke Wiki
Welcome to Taavoke Taavoke [ emphasis on the T: say Tah-voke ] Read some twenty pages . then edit . then read more... The Concept Taavoke is first and foremost a Conworld (constructed world). Taavoke sprung from the mind of M. A. Erik Correia and has been augmented, enhanced, and otherwise refined and developed in partnership with Indigo Sun MarinAutry. Much of the development has taken place by using Taavoke as the setting of a role-playing game which combines themes from Dungeons & Dragons with the basic game system from White Wolf's Mage: The Awakening. Deploying role-playing has allowed us to actually explore and discover Taavoke from within. The Land Taavoke is a land of six cultures transplanted to a new continent. A new chance for those that have been transported from their now uninhabitable home-world. Centuries of war and strife had claimed the life giving earth, air, and water of their former home-world. A war which had eradicated all but one of the once great race of Dragons. Over time these six cultures grow and begin to interact with one another, eventually to form a new culture, a distinctly Taavokian culture. Our new residents are not alone in their new home. They discover their shores visited by a bloodthirsty, merciless race of humans that become known as the Barbarous. The lower altitudes of the extensive mountain range that spans most of central Taavoke are home to a humanoid race known as the Wildlings. There have also been whispers and rare encounters with the Oirei, a mysterious and subterranean race... The Story Taavoke is also a story of a boy from Earth (circa 2010 e.v.) who is called by a Dragon's Deathspell to the land of Taavoke. This Dragon is now physically dead and is perhaps the last of its species to exist. This journey takes him first to a pocket realm (The Stone Chair Realm) that serves as a stopover for those few who have been called from other worlds to Taavoke. In the Stone Chair Realm, our hero meets the Ward, and emanation of and custodian to this pocket realm who acts as a guide for these rare travelers - provided they are not outright hostile. The Deathspell of the last Dragon was a desperate cry for aid in the recovery and subsequent fostering of the Dragon's as yet unhatched offspring - Three eggs lie protected and hidden containing the fetuses of three Dragons. While physically dormant, these future Dragons are perceptually aware of their immediate environment and each other in a way difficult for those with developed sense organs to understand. The Terms The names of places and races in this wiki are largely an approximation of the speech of Dragons. To elaborate, the name of the land "Ord" is not the name given to this land by the people who first settled there, nor do these people refer to themselves as the "Ordish." For terms in the original languages of these six peoples, please see the Languages section. The Wiki At the top of each page in the wiki you will find a navigation bar with links to the Lands of Taavoke. Ord Gored Durnst Topp Welp Gorn And on some other pages you will find an additional navigation bar as well: Flora . Fauna . Glossary . Languages . Magics . Maps . Races Rights Text: ©2010 copyright M. A. Erik Correia and Indigo Sun Marin-Autry. Images: found on the internet - if one of these images is yours and you would like it removed from this wiki, please contact tulpas93 at gmail. --Tulpas93 07:12, October 24, 2010 (UTC) -- Latest Activity Category:Browse